


Unlikely Places

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is a single father with a three year-old. Said three year-old runs off and finds a mysteriously cute stranger with tattoos to help find his daddy. Things change for the both of them. For the better? Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Daddyy!!” the three year-old cried, tugging on his father’s jacket. Jaime sighed, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Come here, bubba," he chuckled, picking up his little boy and resting him on his hip. "What’d you want?" he grinned, blowing a couple raspberries on Jonah’s cheek. Jonah shrieked with giggles, unsuccessful in his attempt to speak whilst giggling like mad. Once he’d finally caught his breath again, Jonah started speaking a thousand miles a minute; something he’s picked up from his father.  
  
"Daddy! Can we please get some candy?! Please, please, please!" Jonah gave his best puppy dog face, his bottom lip poking out and everything. Jaime laughed, dimples on display. He pushed the cart with one hand as he continued to hold his son.  
  
"Oh, fine. Go to the candy aisle and pick  _one_ ,” Jaime said, sternly. Jonah squealed and jumped down from his daddy’s arms, running as fast as his little, chubby legs would take him. Jaime chuckled to himself, shaking his head a little. He grabbed a can of pineapple slices since they were Jonah’s favorite. Jaime made his way down the aisles, taking his time because Jonah could be very indecisive and would often get fussy if you tried to rush him.  
  
Once Jaime made his way to the candy aisle, he was not met with a chubby bundle of cuteness as candy was being shoved in his face. Immediately, he started panicking.  
  
"Jonah?!" Jaime called, running around the grocery store, pushing the cart in the process, searching for his little boy frantically. "God, Jaime, you’re such a fucking idiot," he cursed himself. After a little while, he started to get tired from all this running around and general stupidity on his part. He made his way back to the candy aisle, just to be sure, and almost started crying in relief.  
  
Jonah was sobbing and wailing like he never would again. But the thing that caught Jaime off guard was that there was a man knelt down in front of his son with a sympathetic look on his face. He looked to be about Jaime’s age; maybe a smidge older.  
  
Jaime ran up to Jonah and got down to pick him up. He held his little boy close and almost cried for real. “Jonah Preciado, if you ever do that again, I swear to god, I will take away all candy privelages,” he breathed, petting his son’s black hair back and kissing all over his face. Jonah was still sobbing when he tried speaking, but it just came out as mumble-sobs. Jaime made him breathe slowly, something they’d both gone over in the past, and Jonah was back to breathing normally again.  
  
"I-I’m so s-sorry, Daddy!" Jonah wailed. "I t-tried g-going back t-to the other th-thingy with a-all the cans, b-but you weren’t th-there!! Then! Then, the m-man with the drawings on his arms f-found me and t-tried helping me find y-you! I s-swear it, Daddy, I swears it!"  
  
Once Jonah finished, Jaime looked up at the  ~~ _very cute_~~  man in front of him, a faint blush on his cheeks. The man had a small, but very charming smile on his face as little chuckles would pass through his plump lips.  
  
"Sorry. I’m sure it’s odd to find a strange man with tattoos and piercings with your child," the man shrugged. "I’ll leave you be. Bye, Jonah!" he smiled, waving to the three year-old. Jonah whined and jumped down from his daddy’s arms. He wrapped his tiny ones around the man’s long leg, refusing to let go.  
  
"Jonah, let him go," Jaime giggled, tugging on his son’s jacket sleeve. Jonah clung to his father’s bowleg, looking up at the tattooed man pleadingly. Jaime looked up at the mystery man with a gentle smile.  
  
"I don’t have a problem with tattoos and piercings at all, actually," he smirked, opening his hoodie to show off his full sleeve of tattoos. The man’s eyes widened in interest, then smiled. "And I’m Jaime, by the way,"  
  
"Tony," the man smiled.  
  
"I feel like I owe you something, seriously. This little boy is my reason for waking up every morning. Can I get you a coffee or something?" Jaime suggested.  
  
"Yeah… I’d like that," Tony winked. Jaime blushed, but beamed, excitedly.  
Tony held out his hand for Jaime to shake, and Jaime took it happily.   
  
They probably held the other’s hand for much longer than necessary, but neither seemed to care. Although they couldn’t tell, they had been staring at each other with little smiles on their lips for quite some time now. Jonah smiled from down where he was still holding onto his father’s leg.  
  
Jonah’s never seen his daddy look that happy from looking at  _anyone_ , and he was liking it. He tugged on his father’s skinny jeans and made grabby hands up at him. Jaime snapped out of his daze, the blush on his cheeks intesifying. He looked down at his giggling son and picked him up, resting him on his hip again.  
  
"S-So, how about tomorrow? Around three?" Jaime smiled, his arm holding his little boy close.  
  
"Sure, yeah. Three is good. Here, put your number in," Tony grinned, handing his phone over.  
  
Jaime typed in his number under a new contact with some difficulty (considering Jonah kept trying to punch in random numbers and would chew on the corner whenever he pleased), then handed it back over. “I’m so sorry, oh my god, there’s probably teeth marks on your phone,” Jaime groaned, pinching the bridge of his hooked nose.  
  
Tony laughed, a lovely sound to Jaime’s ears. “It’s fine. Really. I love kids, so it’s no issue,”  
  
Jaime smiled. “Well, thanks. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
"Yep! Tomorrow," he grinned. "Bye, Jonah!" Tony waved, winking at the three year-old.  
  
"Byyee Toe-kneee!!" Jonah giggled, waving excitedly as Tony left the grocery store.  
  
Jaime purchased their things (not after going back to the candy aisle to pick up some Jolly Ranchers), then held Jonah’s hand all the way back to the car. He got Jonah hooked up in his car seat, then went up to the front, buckling himself in. He started the car and drove off, bobbing his head along to the sound of The Used.  
  
"Daddy?" Jonah called from the back seat, suckling on a green Jolly Rancher.  
  
"Yeah, bubba?" Jaime smiled, looking at him through the rearview mirror.  
  
"Are you and Tony gonna get married?" he asked, excitedly, his eyes widened with interest.  
  
Jaime laughed, shaking his head. “We just met! Isn’t it a little soon for that?” he winked.  
  
Jonah shrugged, a smile on his lips. He hummed “Daddy and Tony sitting in a tree” all the way home.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties with tattoos go on a date. There's a three year-old's butt, too. And cowboys.

”I know it’s really personal and all, but you’re a single father, a great one, and gay. Where did Jonah come from?” Tony smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. Jaime blushed a little at the compliment, a grin on his lips.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes a little. “Honestly? That was during my “still questioning” phase,” he snickered.

Tony laughed. “Really? That was, what? Three years ago?” 

"Yeah! Almost four, actually. I was a late bloomer. Used to be a football player once upon a time, too," Jaime grinned.

"Oh my god," Tony laughed, covering his face with his hands.

They laughed for a little bit longer, a comfortable silence falling over the two of them.

"I’m really glad Jonah came up to me yesterday," Tony grinned, looking into Jaime’s almond-shaped eyed.

"I am, too," Jaime’s cheeks turned a light pink, which made Tony smile wider.

"I don’t think you realize just how fucking cute you are."

Jaime squeaked, his face turning a darker pink.

"Am not," Jaime furrowed his eyebrows, pouting. He crossed his arms over his chest, too.

Tony laughed, his eyes bright. “You have the same pouty face as Jonah, aww.”

Jaime rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, I’m so glad he got my looks and not his mother’s,” he chuckled, darkly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"No, actually. I mean, she’s not ugly, I’d just rather not think of her whenever I look at my son," he chuckled.

"Makes sense. What happened between the two of you, anyway?"

"It’s kind of a long, story, Tone," Jaime sighed, the nickname just slipping from his lips.

"I freed up my whole day. I’ve got time," Tony rested his chin on the palm of his hand with a smile.

Ignoring the butterflies Jaime got in his stomach from Tony’s smile, he began. “Well, my buddy Vic and I were at a party about four years ago.”

"Ooooh," Tony teased, winking. Jaime rolled his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Anyways, we had quite a bit to drink, obviously, I mean, I was a single dude, had a shitty job at Costco, what else was I gonna do?"

Tony snickered, resting his chin in the palms of both of his hands, his hands cupping his cheeks. He smiled, listening to Jaime’s story.

"And well, I ended up in bed with my ex," Jaime shrugged.

"Whoa! She was already your ex to begin with?! That’s some fucked up shit, dude," Tony chuckled.

"You’re tellin’ me! I’d already broken up with her, like, a month or two before that because she was a drug addict and I was sick of dealing with it," Jaime frowned. "I wasn’t a bad boyfriend, honestly, like, I’d tried getting her help, but she just… Wanted to be high all the time."

"Daaamn. I knew someone like that in high school. He overdosed a couple years ago," Tony frowned. 

"I’m sorry, Tone," Jaime pouted, eyes sad.

Tony waved it off. “Continue, cutie.”

Jaime blushed again, but did so. “So, she had called me, like, two weeks later telling me she was pregnant and that it was mine.”

"How did she know it was yours? No offense or anything, but wasn’t she high, like, all the time?" Tony snickered, Jaime laughing along with him. Jaime shook his head, a smile on his face.

"She was a drug addict, yes, but surprisingly enough, she knew when and when not to do it. For example, a party; she knew she was going to get laid, she just got hammered instead," Jaime shrugged.

"So, she didn’t do anything during the pregnancy, right? Like, that could have harmed Jonah?" Tony frowned, concerned.

"No! Not at all. She was a respectable drug addict," Jaime chuckled. "I mean, he’s hyper as shit, and a little weird, but he just get’s that from his daddy," he said triumphantly, putting his hands on his hips like a superhero would.

Tony laughed, his hand covering his mouth. “You are so cute,” he smiled. Jaime blushed a little, smiling softly, then finished his story.

"Then she had an adorable baby boy, didn’t want him, I did, and we parted ways," he smiled. "Now I’m a dad at twenty-three," he chuckled.

"Jeez, make me feel old," Tony teased, pinching the skin on Jaime’s forearm.

"Ow!" Jaime giggled, rubbing the spot on his arm. "How old are you?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Twenty-eight."

Jaime shivered a little, blushing. “Okay, that’s fucking hot,” he grinned.

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

"Yes! I love older guys," Jaime smiled.

Tony smiled back and leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to Jaime’s cheeks. “Good thing I like younger guys then, huh?” he smirked, voice low. He winked.

Jaime grinned, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

They just felt this sort of connection toward each other and they loved it. It may be the first date, but it was going great for them. 

"Really, though, Jonah is the cutest little boy I’ve ever seen. You’ve raised him well, Himes," Tony winked, using his own nickname.

"Aww, thank you!" Jaime blushed. "Hey! Would like to come to his birthday party in a couple weeks? He just loves you, and he wouldn’t shut up about you last night," Jaime smiled.

"Aw, sure! I’d love to," Tony grinned.

"Well, good, it’s got a theme, though," Jaime smirked. Tony eyed him skeptically and stood up, holding out his hand for the spiky-haired man. Jaime took it gratefully, and stood up, leaving a tip on the small table for the waitress.

"I’m afraid to ask," Tony snickered, holding Jaime’s hand out of the little coffee shop. They walked down the busy city streets of downtown San Diego, hands never parting.

"It’s not  _that_  bad,” Jaime rolled his eyes, smiling.

Tony rolled his eyes right back, teasing. Jaime giggled, then it was quiet the whole way back to Jaime’s house. It wasn’t a long walk and it was comfortable. They would kiss the other’s cheek along the way and give each other sideways glances, but it was flirty and it was playful and it was fun.

They stepped up onto the front porch of Jaime’s house and held each other’s hands. Jaime grinned up at Tony and said, “So, am I gonna get my goodnight kiss?” he teased.

"I dunno… I was thinkin’ about it. But now I’m not so sure," Tony winked.

Jaime pouted adorably, which made Tony laugh. 

"Oh, fine," he rolled his eyes, smiling, then pressed their lips together sweetly.

Jaime blushed into the kiss, but couldn’t stop smiling. 

They kissed for a few minutes, Jaime’s arms wrapped around Tony’s neck, and Tony’s hands on Jaime’s thick hips, rubbing with his thumbs softly.

They pulled away and Jaime kissed Tony’s neck, looking into his eyes. “I had a great time today.”

"I did, too," Tony grinned.

They just kind of looked at each other for a few minutes before the door burst open and a tiny naked bundle of chubby cuteness attacked Jaime’s legs.

"Daddy!! Uncle Vic is trying to get me in the white bowl!" Jonah cried, hiding his face in Jaime’s thigh.

Jaime blushed hard, eyes wide as he looked back at an exhausted-looking Vic. Vic sighed, and was about to explain that he just wanted Jonah to take a bath since he’d played for hours in the garden, but then he noticed the position he and Tony were in, then smirked.

"Uh huh. I see," he winked. Tony grinned and Jaime buried his face in Tony’s neck.

"I’m seeing the family resemblance now," Tony teased, noticing how both the Preciado boys were hiding their faces. "Except Jonah’s little tush is probably freezing. May I?" he asked, pointing down to Jaime’s son.

Jaime blushed harder and nodded, biting his lip. Tony grinned and got down on his knee, crouching down in front of the naked three year-old. “C’mon, Jonah. Let’s go take a bath,” he smiled.

Jonah looked up at Tony and eyed him for a minute, trying to find any sign of evil. When he didn’t find any, he beamed and jumped into Tony’s tattooed arms. He squealed delightedly, and said, “Let’s go, Toe-knee!!”

Jaime laughed and kissed Tony’s cheek, before Tony carried the small boy up to the bathroom and to the tub, giving him a proper bath.

Vic looked over at Jaime and smirked.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word."

Vic laughed and held up his hands in defense. “It’s just nice seeing you so happy. Especially after only one date,” he winked.

Jaime smiled. “He’s a really great guy. He’s twenty-eight, too,” he smirked.

"Daaaamn, you managed to find an older guy that wasn’t a complete dick?" Vic chuckled. 

"Hey, don’t bring him into this," Jaime sighed sadly, just as Jonah squealed with giggles from the bathroom. Some water splashed, which made Tony laugh, too. Jaime smiled up the stairs.

"Sorry," Vic bit his lip. "I just hate how Dustin treated you."

"I know you do. And I appreciate it," Jaime grinned. "But I’m over that now, and I’ve got Tony. I’m just hoping he sticks around."

"I think he will. He offered to give your three year-old a bath."

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Go home, Vic, you look exhausted. And thank you for doing this. I’ll pay you later, or like, buy you a movie or something.”

"Ooooh, I’d be cool with that. I forgive you for what Jonah did when you first left, then," Vic snickered.

"What’d he do?!" Jaime laughed.

Vic waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. Go enjoy your new boyfriend,” he smiled, giving Jaime a hug, then leaving with a wave.

Jaime went up the stairs and leaned against the frame of the door, arms crossed over his chest. Tony was drying off Jonah and tickling him the whole time. Jonah shrieked with giggles, then Tony wrapped him up in a fluffy white towel, then picked him up. He blew raspberries onto Jonah’s little cheek, making Jonah squirm in delight.

Tony looked over and saw Jaime standing there with a smile, and blushed, not realizing that he’d been watched. 

"Oh, um. Sorry," Tony chuckled. 

"Daddy! Toe-knee makes baffs fun!" Jonah giggled, still unable to say the "th’s" correctly. 

Jaime smiled. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said, coming over and giving both his boys a kiss on the cheek. “C’mon. Let’s go watch Toy Story or something.

——————————

"And, why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love me," Jaime teased. "And you wouldn’t want Jonah to be upset, right?" he giggled, grabbing the hat from the bed and setting it on stop of Tony’s head.

"Yeah, I know, but cowboys? Really?" Tony frowned, adjusting the vest he was wearing.

"Hey now, Jonah loves cowboys. Besides, he’s four. I doubt it’ll last," Jaime chuckled, pressing his hands to Tony’s broad chest. Tony sighed dramatically, but smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Jaime smiled into it, wrapping his arms around Tony’s colorful neck. Tony gripped his hips, his thumbs rubbing over the familiar territory.

"I suppose you’re right," Tony grinned when they pulled apart. They grinned at each other for a minute, before Tony started laughing.

"What?" Jaime frowned, confused.

"You look ridiculous."

Jaime gasped, placing his hand over his heart, and faking offence. “Well, I never,” he scoffed dramatically, and turned his head to the side. A giggle may or may not have slipped out.

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. “C’mon you goofball, we’ve a four year-old’s cowboy party to get to,” he chuckled. He held out his elbow for Jaime to hook his arm into, and he did gratefully. He adjusted his own cowboy hat before they walked outside, seeing a bunch of girls and boys from Jonah’s pre-school running around, also dressed up at cowboys.

"Toe-knee!!" Jonah called, waving his arms about.

"Joe-nuhh!!" Tony teased, winking. Jonah giggled and covered his hands with his mouth cutely. Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to Jaime’s cheek, then left to see what Jonah wanted. "Yes?" he asked, a playful smile on his lips.

"Horsey!!" Jonah giggled. Tony furrowed his eyebrows before he was mauled by at least seven tiny bodies dressed as cowboys.

"Ahh!" he called out, being forced onto all fours. Three little cowboys and cowgirls climbed onto his back and demanded he be their horsey.

Jaime grinned from the table and sipped on his lemonade. As he watched his boyfriend act like a horse with his son on his back, and he talked to another parent, Jaime realized that he didn’t want anything else in his life. Everything he had right now was all he needed.

"Daddy!"

He looked up and saw that Tony was lying down on his back, breathing heavily, and smiling up at the tiny bodies. 

"I think horsey died!" Jonah exclaimed, horrified.

“‘Scuse me,” he chuckled to Marie’s mother, and walked over to where they were.

"Kiss him! Be a prince!" a little girl beamed, looking up at Jaime excitedly. 

Jaime looked down at Tony and laughed, seeing that his eyes were closed and his tongue was poking out of his mouth dramatically, seeming “dead”. 

Tony opened one eye just slightly, winked, then closed his eye again.

"Oh, fine," Jaime grinned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips, softly.

Tony’s eyes shot open and he beamed, getting back into horsey position. 

"Yayy!!" the kids cheered. Jaime smiled and pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime. I told you I loved kids," Tony chuckled, then walked around on all fours with three new little cowboys riding on his back. 

Jaime smiled and watched his boyfriend and his son.

Yeah, he was totally fine with how things were going.


	3. Footie Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Jonah went to the mall and got Tony a gift. Jonah's excited about it; Tony, not so much.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Tony chuckled, walking into the living room of his and Jaime’s shared home.

"Uhhh…" Jaime blushed, looking down at the Mickey Mouse footie pajamas he was wearing. He shrugged innocently, claiming that, "It was on sale?" with a shy smile.

Tony rolled his eyes and laughed, putting his keys on the counter, then walking up the stairs to their bedroom. Still, he couldn’t help but find Jaime fucking adorable in those things.

"Babe! Where you going?" Jaime asked, running up the stairs behind him. "I got you one, too," he smirked. Tony snapped his head around, eyebrows furrowed, and smirked.

"You what?" he chuckled.

"Yep! Look in the closet," Jaime winked.

Tony sighed, a soft laugh passing through his lips, and opened up the closet. The first thing he saw were footie pajamas. Star Wars. Fucking. Footie pajamas.

"Babe."

"I know it’s really dumb but Jonah and I were shopping at the mall and he saw those and he just got so excited—"

"Babe," Tony chuckled.

"—and I didn’t wanna make him all upset and—mmph..!"

Tony pressed his lips to Jaime’s, smiling. Jaime’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he melted quickly, kissing back. They stayed like that for a while, Tony’s hands on Jaime’s thick hips, and Jaime’s fingers tangled in Tony’s hair. They pulled away for some much needed air, smiles on their faces.

"What was that for?"

"You were rambling again," Tony smirked, pecking Jaime’s cheek. Jaime blushed a little.

"Oh. Thanks," he giggled, arms wrapped around Tony’s neck. "C’mon, put those on. It’d make Jonah so happy to know that you wore it."

"But, babe, I—" Tony sighed. "I dunno."

"You own a fucking Storm Trooper suit, Tone," Jaime chuckled. "And a Star Wars bathrobe."

"…Fine."

—————————-

"Ready to come out?" Jaime beamed, Jonah sitting on his lap with the biggest smile on his face. They were sitting on Tony and Jaime’s bed waiting for Tony to come out of the closet. Haha.

"I feel ridiculous," Tony called from inside the closet.

"Papa!! Pleaasseee?!" Jonah whined from Jaime’s lap.

Tony sighed and pushed the closet door open with a shy look on his face.

"C’mon, babe, show your whole body, not just your face," Jaime chuckled.

Tony grumbled and stepped out behind the closet door and figeted with his hands, his toes facing each other awkwardly.

"Ahh! Yay!!" Jonah cheered, clapping his hands together, happy to see that Tony was wearing what he picked out for him.

"Oh my god you are so fucking cute," Jaime smiled wide, looking his boyfriend over.

Jonah gasped, snapping his head over to his father. “Daddy! You said a swear!” he exclaimed, shocked. He covered his mouth, eyes wide.

Jaime’s eyes widened too and he said, “Ah! I’m sorry Jonah! I’ll never do it again, okay?”

"Promise?" Jonah held out his pinky, eyeing his daddy carefully.

"Double promise!" Jaime grinned, hooking his larger pinky around his son’s. He kissed his cheek.

"Ahem," Tony sighed. "Can I change back into my normal clothes now? I feel weird."

"No, papa!" Jonah exclaimed, jumping down from Jaime’s lap and standing in front of Tony making grabby hands. Tony picked him up and rested the five year-old on his hip.

"And why’s that, Joe-nuhh?" Tony smiled.

"Be _cause_ , papa, I saws it and said, ‘Papa would love this!’ but then daddy had to pay for it cuz I have no moneys,” Jonah gnawed on his bottom lip, chocolate eyes big and innocent.

Tony chuckled. “Fine. But as soon as you go to bed I’m taking them off. That way, I can wear them for special occassions. Is that okay?” he grinned, tickling Jonah’s tummy. Jonah shrieked with giggles, the smile and dimples he’d gotten from Jaime on display.

"Yes!" Jonah smiled once he regained his breathing. "Daddy, can we watch movies and eats popcorn?" he asked, looking over from Tony’s arms.

Jaime had been watching his boys with a smile on his face, and it only grew from Jonah’s question. “Of course! I think it’s Papa’s turn to pick the movie, though,” he said, standing and started walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Tony followed, still holding Jonah.

Tony smirked at his boyfriend and was about to say something, but Jaime cut him off.

"No Star Wars. You picked that the last seven times," Jaime chuckled.

"But, baaaabe!"

"No buts! Unless it’s mine and we’re alone and in the bedroom!"

——————————

The three of them were now on the couch in the living room watching a comedy and eating popcorn. Jonah was seated in the middle with Jaime on his right and Tony on his left.

Jonah looked up at his father sleepily, with a smile on his lips. He crawled onto his lap and kissed his cheek very softly. “I love you, daddy,” he smiled, pressing another very soft kiss to his lips. He gigged and crawled over to Tony’s lap and did the same; pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I love you, papa,” he said, kissing Tony’s lips very softly.

Jaime and Tony gave each other a look, smiles on their faces. Jaime looked like he was going to burst into tears.

Jonah yawned, then smiled sleepily, eyes half-lidded. He rested his head on Tony’s broad chest, the smile leaving his lips as he fell asleep. Jaime let out a choked laugh, a couple tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t take the smile off his lips. Tony grinned and very slowly, stood up and carried Jonah upstairs, arms wrapped protectively around Jonah’s chubby little body. He laid him down in his bed, covering him up with the blankets, then kiss his forehead.

He made his way back downstairs and sat on the couch, picking up his crying boyfriend and set him down on his lap. Jaime sniffled and buried his face in Tony’s colorful neck, hiccuping with sobs. He wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, straddling him.

"Shh, baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?" Tony cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Jaime’s temple.

"I-I just—" Jaime choked, sniffling. Tony petted Jaime’s not-so-spiky-anymore hair out of his face and kissed his lips softly. "I’m just so glad J-Jonah’s taken such a liking to you. He even started calling you Papa and—" he sniffled again, trying to get himself to breathe right again. "I’m just so happy," he smiled, a tear falling from his eye.

Tony grinned and cupped Jaime’s cheek in his hand and wiped away the stray tears with his thumb. “It makes me happy, too, Jaim,” Tony said, softly. “I really love that little chubby bundle of hyper and weird. And Jonah’s not so bad himself,” he winked, smirking.

Jaime laughed, a soft blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, he yawned.

"Wanna go to bed?" Tony asked, rubbing Jaime’s hipbones with his thumbs. Jaime nodded, a sleepy smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms and legs around Tony, burying his face in Tony’s strong neck.

"Carry me," Jaime demanded.

"Oh, fine," Tony chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and carrying him up the stairs. He placed him on the bed once they got to their bedroom and covered him with blankets, and kissed his forehead like he’d done with Jonah. "I’ll be right back, baby."

"Nooo, come cuddle with me," Jaime whined, eyes closed. He yawned again.

Tony chuckled. “I will. Just hang on a second.”

He walked over to the closet and stripped himself of the footie pajamas, folding them neatly, and put them in one of the dresser drawers. He grabbed some pajama pants and slipped those on. He caught sight of a little black velvet box that those pajama pants was covering and picked it up. He smiled to himself and opened it, finding the plain black band with a little silhouette of Mickey Mouse in grey on it.

 _'Not yet,'_  he thought.  _'But soon.'_

He put the box back in the dresser drawer, the footie pajamas covering it, and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He kissed behind Jaime’s ear, right on the little Mickey Mouse tattoo, and whispered, “Goodnight, baby.”


	4. Weddings Always Get Me (and apparently Mike Fuentes) Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disneyland proposal. Tearful wedding. What more could you ask for?

Jonah smacked his hand to his forehead and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nooo, Papa, daddy hates high places!!”

"Well, sorry, I’m just nervous!" Tony groaned, falling onto the couch and resting his head on the back of the couch. Jonah crawled up onto Tony and sat on his lap. He stroked his chin, cutely, thinking. Suddenly, Jonah’s chocolate eyes brightened with an idea.

"I have the perfect idea, Papa!"

——————————

Tony wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs, nervously. He’s never proposed to anyone before and he was terrified of fucking it up. But here he is, walking with Jaime and Jonah down the streets of Disneyland. Disney is probably Jaime’s favorite thing in existence and he’s shocked he didn’t think of it before. He thanks everyday for Jonah Preciado.

"Tony, oh my god, can we go to Cinderella’s castle?" Jaime asked excitedly, his hand gripping Jonah’s protectively. Jonah beamed next to him and nodded. Tony was planning on doing the whole thing a little later, but bites his lip shyly, and nods.

"Yeah!! Daddy, can I play with the other kids?" Jonah asked as they saw a large group of kids in front of the Mad Hatter and Alice.

"Of course, bubba, get over there!" Jaime grinned, pushing him a little on his back.

"What’s with you today, you’re all jumpy," Jaime chuckled, kissing Tony’s cheek and moved over to his ear, nipping on the lobe. "Calm down and we can do our own kind of playing later," Jaime purred, grinning wolfishly.

Tony shivered and laughed nervously. He’ll never get over Jaime’s teasing. He grinned and held Jaime’s face, kissing him slowly.

"Whoa, lovebirds, there are children!!" The Mad Hatter called, a smirk on his face. Tony blushed and looked down while Jaime grinned.

"Sorry, Mr. Hatter,"

"It’s quite alright, my spiky-haired fellow," The Hatter bowed, a smile on his face.

Jonah ran over and jumped up into Tony’s tattooed arms, cuddling close. “Ready?” Jonah whispered in Tony’s ear excitedly.

Tony let out a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be,” he whispered, carrying Jonah on his hip with one arm, and held Jaime’s hand all the way to Cinderella’s castle.

——————————

"It’s so much bigger in real life!!" Jonah marveled, jumping down from Tony’s arms and running around in front of the castle. He giggled gleefully as a couple of other kids joined him in the running, so they started playing a game of tag.

Jaime snickered, arms crossed over his chest. “They’re such cuties, huh?” he smiled, eyes never leaving his little boy. Never in all his life did he think he would have a five year-old and a boyfriend of two and half years to take care of him. He thanks everyday for them.

"Y-Yeah. The cutest," Tony stutters, grabbing Jaime’s hands and holding them, forcing Jaime to turn and face him.

"Tone?" Jaime asks, eyebrow raised.

"I-I-I need to a-ask you someth-thing, Himes," Tony squeezes his eyes shut, willing away tears and fighting his stuttering. Jaime’s eyes remain wide, letting him continue. What the hell is Tony doing?

Tony looks over at Jonah and the other kids, seeing that they’ve stopped playing and Jonah is beaming at him. The five year-old nods encouragingly.

Tony clears his throat and continues, looking into Jaime’s eyes with his glossy ones. “Th-This has been the best two and half years of my life and I don’t wanna get all mushy, but,” he lets out a dry chuckle. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my thirty-one years of life and that’s a long fucking time, a-and I guess what I’m trying to say is,” he stops to look back up into Jaime’s eyes to see a tear falling down one of them. A small crowd has gathered around the two of them and Tony chuckles, which makes Jaime let out a choked sob as he smiles wide. Tony brushes away the tear with his thumb, then gets down on one knee, and pulls out a small velvet box and opens it, a black band showing itself. “Jaime Preciado, will you marry me?”

There’s a brief silence, almost like the entirety of Disneyland has paused to watch for Jaime’s reaction. The only sound is Jaime’s sniffles and whimpers before he tackles Tony to the ground and kisses all over Tony’s face, mumbling “Yes, yes I will, yes, yes,” after every kiss to Tony’s lips. Jaime hides his face in Tony’s neck for a second while Tony sits them up with Jaime in his lap and shakily puts the ring on Jaime’s finger. They’re both giggling excitedly, small tears falling down their cheeks as the crowd around them erupts into cheers.

Jonah runs over and jumps into Jaime’s lap, kicking Tony’s stomach in the process, and hugs them both tightly. Jaime’s still crying a little, but his smile is brighter than the sun. Tony and Jaime press a kiss to Jonah’s cheeks and Jonah wiggles free but they all share a gentle smile.

——————————-

"Oh my god, Vic, oh my god, is my suit okay, are there any stains, is my  _hair_  okay?! Oh god, my hair, what if it just loses its volume or some shit, what if I start sweating profusely?! Vic?! Are you even listening to me?!” Jaime is more or less freaking out because he’s getting married in five minutes and Vic is texting someone and that means he’s not paying attention to him, which is honestly a little rude on his wedding day if you think about it. Or maybe Jaime’s just nervous and doesn’t know what to do. The latter seems more reasonable.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m listening, your hair will be fine, calm down," Vic waves him off dismissively and chuckles. Jaime scoffs, a little hurt. "Oh, hush you big drama queen, I was talking to Mike. Tone’s ready," he smiles.

"He is?" Jaime beams, straitening his tie in the mirror. Just then, the door slams open and Jaime’s mother barges in, a couple tears trickling down her aged, but youthful face.

"Mi niño se va a casar hoy," she blubbers, holding Jaime’s face and kissing his cheek profusely.

Vic raises an eyebrow, silently asking, ‘Translation?’

"She said her little boy is getting married today," Jaime rolls his eyes, but smiles, taking his mother’s hands off his face.

After that, they get ready, and before they know it, it’s time for Jaime to walk down the aisle. Jaime’s breathing is acting up and his father wraps his arms around Jaime’s. “This is it, mi hijo,” Jaime’s father smiles. He presses a kiss to Jaime’s forehead and Jaime grins, eyes a little glossy. This is the day where his father lets go of him. The day that he passes him off to Tony. He can’t help but love his father more, his grin widening. He kisses his father’s cheek as the doors open in front of them and the main room to the church is there.

Tony is standing with Vic and Mike and his friend Caesar next to him, all looking very dashing on their suits. Jaime can’t take his eyes off Tony because Tony is crying. Tony never cries. He teared up when he proposed, but nothing like this. Jaime’s walking down the aisle with his father, and Tony’s covering his mouth with his hands, teary eyes showing themselves.

Jaime can’t help but grin shyly. He never thought his future husband would cry at their wedding and he’s really fucking glad he did because it makes him feel good, which is rare. Once Jaime is in front of Tony at the altar, everything else disappears and it’s just the two of them. Tony is sniffling, breath hitching once in a while, but smiling. Jaime grins, hands squeezing Tony’s. The priest has been speaking this whole time but they only pay attention when he asks the age old question, “Jaime Preciado, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

"I do," Jaime says, excitedly. He looks down briefly at Jonah in his little suit and the pillow with the rings in his hands. He smiles wide and nods since he can’t clap, his curly mass of hair flopping back and forth a little. Jaime giggles and looks back at Tony.

"And do you, Tony Perry—" Tony interrupts him, his voice practically hysterical with how nervous and happy he is.

"You bet your ass, I do," Tony grins.

Everyone at their wedding grins, Vic off in the corner having to pat Mike’s back because Mike is a big baby when it comes to weddings. He’s currently hiding his face in Vic’s shoulder, leaving a big wet spot there. Vic shrugs in Jaime’s direction, but smiles. Jonah comes forward and holds up the pillow with each of their respective rings, so they slip them onto each other’s fingers.

The priest lets out a gentle laugh and says, “I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may kiss your groom now, Tony,” he winks. Tony beams and holds Jaime’s face close smashing their lips together. The church erupts into cheers, Jonah dancing around excitedly. They don’t plan on pulling away anytime soon. This is their first kiss as a married couple and they’re letting it last. Jaime wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and Tony does the same around Jaime’s waist.

"I love you so fucking much," Tony breathes, kissing Jaime again.

Jaime’s smile is the widest Tony’s ever seen, but his eyes are closed, forehead pressed to Tony’s. “I love you, too,” he pants, out of breath.


End file.
